A Long Eternity
by NinjaGogeta
Summary: How does one not go insane in prison? Why, by interacting with those around you of course. Though, most of them aren't really sane to begin with. Random Protocol Omega drabbles.


**Man, another one shot? I'm just spewing these things out ain't I? Maybe I should work on one of my multi-chap fics instead of one shots.**

**Hmm.**

* * *

Smack.

Alpha's eyebrow twitched, ever so slightly as the sound of a rubber ball hitting a stone wall rang out in the hallway, causing the noise to reach all the adjacent cell blocks.

Smack.

The purple haired captain closed his eyes, in an attempt to ignore the annoying sound from the cell next door to his own.

Smack.

Einam watched from the opposite cell as his leader showed an actual sign of emotion. And not a good one either.

Smack.

Beta pouted as the sound reached her ears once more, and she grumbled under her breath in annoyance.

Smack.

Reiza grabbed her hair, trying to remain calm as the sound became more and more frequent.

Smack.

Zanou growled under his breath, the large goalkeeper clenching his hands in irritation.

Smack.

Kuosu twiddled his hair around his finger, trying to distract himself from the repetitive noise.

Smack.

Gaura closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep, but the bouncing of the ball kept him awake.

Smack.

Orca's fingers twitched in annoyance as the sound began to drive her crazy.

Smac-

"WOULD YOU STOP IT ALREADY?!" Reiza, Zanou, Gaura, Orca, Beta and surprisingly Alpha shouted at the same time. In shock, Gamma let the ball bounce back to him without catching it. Bouncing of off his leg, it rolled out of his cell and stayed in the middle of corridor. Gamma stared at it longingly.

"What was that for?" he asked, speaking to his cell wall. He heard Alpha 'tch'.

"You're innate bouncing is giving me a headache." The emotionless teen said, closing his eyes in annoyance.

"Damn it, if you bounced that ball one more time, I was going to take it off you and shove it up your ass!" Beta growled out angrily, before she giggled. "Ok~?"

"Geez what was the problem. All I was doing was humouring myself." Gamma pouted.

Einam sighed as he rested his head against the wall, listening to the various Protocol Omega captains squabble.

'This is going to be a long eternity.'

* * *

"I spy with my little eyes, something beginning with b"

"It's bars."

"Yep. You're turn Alpha."

"Hm, I spy with my small eye, something that begins with the letter w."

"Is it wall Alpha-kun~?"

"Yes Beta."

"OK~! My turn! I spy with my lickle eye, something beginning with~~~~ b!"

"Is it bars?"

"Yep~! You're turn Einam~!"

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with b."

"….Is it bars?"

"No, Sir."

"Is it bowl~?"

"No, Leader."

"…..…It's my ball, isn't it?"

"Yes Gamma-sama."

"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO GET THAT?! I CAN'T SEE THAT BLASTED THING!"

"L-Leader…"

* * *

The entire cell block was silent, despite its many occupants. For once, Gamma wasn't being annoying, Beta wasn't being schizo, and Alpha…..well Alpha was always quite…so…yeah. Suddenly, Gamma started humming a tune, an incredibly catchy one. After a few seconds, Beta joined in, humming another part of the tune. Feeling the uncontrollable urge to join in, Alpha did so. Gamma started to sing.

"Awim ba wah. Awim ba wah. A wimba wah, A wimba wah."

Beta started to add in some extra sounds.

"Awoooh ooo ooo oo, awooo wa wooo."

"Awimba wayweh"

"Ahoohoo hoo, awooh awooh awooh."

"Awimba wayweh."

Alpha then joined in, singing with a surprising amount of soul.

"IN THE JUNGLE, THE MIGHTY JUNGLE, THE LION SLEEPS TONIGHT."

"Awimba wah, Awimba wah. Awimba wah Awimbawah."

* * *

"Got any two's?"

Alpha's brow twitched.

"How are we supposed to play a card game that involves the showing of cards, when we cannot see each other? And besides, we don't even have any cards."

Gamma sighed.

"Geez, I try to liven this place up a little and all I get is stick about it." Beta decided to pipe in.

"That's because your ideas are stu-pid~~~~~" she chimed. Gamma growled.

"Oh yeah, then lets hear some of your smart ideas." He spat out. Beta stuck her tongue out at nothing.

"No-pe~'" she said, popping the p. Across from her, Orca sweatdropped at her leaders antics. Gamma grit his teeth.

"Then but out!" he yelled, making Beta giggle in amusement. After she stopped, they descended into silence, which Alpha was grateful for. However it didn't last.

"Got any fours?" Gamma asked.

The only answer he received was the sound of a head banging against a wall repeatedly.

* * *

Kuosu stared at the silver haired teen opposite him, the two of them locked in a staring contest. Both sides were determined to win, and ignored all the noises around them.

Beta was happily humming a cheerful tune under her breath, Gaura was snoring incredibly loudly, and Reiza was banging on her cells bars with a spoon. Gamma's violet eyes twitched and watered as Kuosu's dark purple ones began to itch like mad, but neither of them turned away from their epic duel.

They flinched at an extra loud snore from Gaura, but there eyes remained wide open. At this point Gamma's eyes were streaming with tears, and Kuosu felt like his were being attacked by ants, but still they carried on. Suddenly, Beta started to quietly sing to herself, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Gamma and Zanark, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!" The very thought made the silver haired teen shiver in disgust, which subconsciously made him close his eyes, before they shot open in realisation. His gaze snapped to Kuosu, who was rubbing his eyes with a victorious smirk on his face. Gamma growled before looking into nothing.

'Zanark-sama…' he thought, before Beta's humming snapped him out of his thoughts, and he glared in her direction.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes babies in a hover carriage." She sang, causing the rest of Protocol Omega 3.0 to snicker under their breath. Gamma began to fume in anger, before smirking.

"You know Beta, you think you're so smart, but here you are, in prison with the rest of us." He remarked, and he smirked wider, believing he won. Beta smirked evilly.

"At least I had 5 times more screen time then you did." Gamma's face went blank.

"…What?" he said, dumfounded by what she said, trying to figure it out.

Alpha sighed to himself as he heard Beta's giggles. The last thing he needed was his psychopathic successor to break the fourth wall- he had enough problems to deal with.


End file.
